


Лучше тот дьяволица которого ты знаешь

by FelineJaye



Series: VeraMax Drabbles [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Collars, F/M, Kidnapping, Kink Elements, underage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: At the end of Foreign Exchange Campers, it's Vera, Dang and Hwan who abscond with Campbell's hidden stash.Vera decides to steal something else from Camp Campbell too.





	Лучше тот дьяволица которого ты знаешь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxzz/gifts).



> Title -  
> "Luchshe tot d'yavolitsa kotorogo ty znayesh' - Better the She-Devil You Know"

Max subtly tried to stretch his neck. It wasn’t even that the collar was too tight or too heavy. It was just **snug** was the problem. He’d expected a dog collar - though only after Vera had stabbed the wall next to his ear and had, thus, discouraged his laughter and convinced his she was serious about the collar idea at all.

But what she had strapped around his neck was more like a leather neck brace than anything he might call a collar. It held his chin up and clasped warmly around his slender neck. He didn’t even know where she’d found one his size though he guessed that bringing back a third of Campbell’s stash meant she could get stuff like this ordered to fit.

Sneaking a glance at the table just above his kneeling eyes, Max reached up to try run a finger under the edge of the collar.

Not a second later he hissed with pain as his cheek belatedly began to sting.

 

“Did I say you could move?” Vera asked him in her measured, drawn-out accent.

 

Max shook his head, if only for how the movement would scratch his neck under the collar a bit.

 

“No, ma'am.”

 

“And yet, I see your hand move. Explain yourself.”

 

Others at the table where looking now. They where mostly children - child soldiers like Vera was. But some where adults. The kids leaned up to peer over the edge but the adults didn’t have to as they leered down at him. He really wished his cheeks would stop heating up. He couldn’t help it, though. They were all staring as she talked down to him like this and he couldn’t **do**  anything. He felt pathetic.

 

“I disobeyed. I’m sorry, ma'am. I won’t do it again.”

 

He’d apologised to her more than he’d apologised to anyone else in his life combined.

 

“Correct.”

 

No locks or chains kept him at her side. The collar was only closed by buckles, his unshackled hands lay on top of his thighs, his unbound legs folded beneath him. But she had claimed him as ‘spoils of war’ and had taken him back to Russia with her. He could run and run and run - but where would he go?

He may be her simple pet, but at least she was responsible for him.


End file.
